Be Mine
by TeamLouis
Summary: "La pièce entière ressemblait à une chambre de torture sexuelle, et Louis avait le sentiment que c'était exactement ce que c'était." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes. Dans cet OS, Louis et Harry ne sont que meilleurs amis.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

…

Aujourd'hui, One Direction n'avait rien à faire. Ils ne devaient pas aller quelque part, voir n'importe qui, rien. Liam décida d'aller rendre visite à sa petite-amie, Danielle, et Zayn et Niall décidèrent d'aller ensemble dans Londres pour faire un peu de shopping. Harry décida de rester, comme d'habitude, et disparut derrière sa porte spéciale. Louis le regarda s'en aller et soupira à lui-même. Puis une idée le frappa. Il attendit patiemment, en gardant un œil sur la porte.

Quand Harry sortit environ une heure plus tard, Louis entra en action. Il courra vite dans le couloir et sprinta dans la chambre d'Harry, où il vit le plus jeune glisser la clé de la porte mystère sous le matelas. Louis fit une danse de la joie mentale et se précipita dans le salon, avant qu'Harry ne puisse l'attraper.

Harry sortit de sa chambre quelques secondes plus tard et sourit à Louis alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures.

« -Je vais à Tesco. Je reviens dans un petit moment, annonça Harry, ébouriffant les cheveux de Louis avant de sortir. »

Louis vola pratiquement du canapé en direction de la chambre d'Harry, glissant sa main sous le matelas pour trouver la clé. Il sourit largement et se précipita vers la porte secrète. Il s'arrêta brusquement, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Tout ce qui était derrière cette porte, Harry ne voulait évidemment pas que l'on sache le contenu de cette pièce… Surtout pas Louis. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas envahir la vie privée de son cadet pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Puis il se souvint combien de temps il avait attendu pour cela et enfonça la clé dans la serrure, la tournant avant de pousser la porte ouverte.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau à la vue de la pièce. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge et son cœur s'affola, tous ses musclés tétanisés. La pièce était peinte en un sombre rouge sang, avec des rideaux noirs qui recouvraient les fenêtres, et la seule source de lumière venait d'une lampe dans le coin, dégageant une faible lueur sensuelle. Le mur à la droite de Louis était entièrement recouvert de lanières en cuir noir et de fouets et de cravaches et de baillons et pleins d'autres choses que Louis n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il y avait un grand lit noir au centre de la pièce, couvert de draps blancs et d'oreillers moelleux. Une commode avec des tiroirs noirs était poussée contre le mur, derrière le lit. Le mur à sa gauche était couvert de chaines métalliques, et une chaise avec des menottes attachées dessus se trouvait en face de lui. La pièce entière ressemblait à une chambre de torture sexuelle, et Louis avait le sentiment que c'était exactement ce que c'était.

Il entra dans la pièce avec précaution, se dirigeant vers la commode. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et trouva une grande collection de vibromasseurs de couleurs différentes. Il se mit à rire, et ouvrit le deuxième tiroir où il trouva de nombreux cockrings.

Il fouilla les autres tiroirs, trouvant des bandeaux et plus de baillons, et dans le dernier tiroir, il trouva des cordes, des liens et des menottes, toutes sortes d'équipements que Louis savait qu'on les utilisait pour attacher quelqu'un vers le bas. Il frissonna et ferma rapidement le tiroir. Et alors qu'il allait examiner le mur rempli de cuir, Harry revint de ses achats.

Le plus jeune marcha dans son appartement (qui était aussi celui de Louis) et put immédiatement dire que quelque chose n'allait. Il ne voyait pas, il n'entendait pas son ainé, et par un pressentiment, il se rua vers sa pièce secrète. Il haleta bruyamment quand il découvrit la porte ouverte et put voir Louis à l'intérieur, tenant un fouet en cuir. La colère d'Harry s'embrasa à l'invasion de sa vie privée et il rentra dans la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Louis sursauta, laissant tomber le fouet et tournoyant pour faire face à un Harry bouillonnant qui le foudroyait du regard.

« -Ha… Haz… Je… je suis désolé, je…

-Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je… Eh… eh bien, j'ai toujours été curieux de… de savoir ce qu'il y avait… ici et je t'ai vu… vu mettre ta clé sous le matelas… donc je suis venu voir…, marmonna Louis, regardant d'un air penaud le sol. »

Harry s'avança vers Louis lentement, le regardant comme un lion prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Louis déglutit.

« -Tu as toujours été un fouineur, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry, ramassant le fouet tombé à terre avant de le faire claquer contre sa main. Tu sais ce qui arrive aux gens curieux, Lou ? »

Louis déglutit et secoua la tête, regardant les yeux verts sombres d'Harry. Le plus jeune rit profondément.

« -Ils sont punis, annonça-t-il. »

Louis ouvrit la bouche, choqué, avant que le plus jeune ne se jette sur lui, ses lèvres attaquant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, ses doigts enlevant les boutons de la chemise de son ainé pour la lui retirer, le fouet à nouveau oublié sur le sol. Il poussa la chemise des épaules de Louis et se mit à sucer des morsures d'amour sur la peau nouvellement exposée. Louis gémit fort, n'essayant même pas de se retenir. Harry pensa que c'était peut-être le son le plus sexy qu'il ait jamais entendu et se fit la tache mentale d'essayer d'obtenir le plus grand nombre des sons que Louis faisait.

Avant que Louis ne sache comme ça s'était produit, il était entièrement nu et dur, embrassant Harry comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Sa langue caressait celle d'Harry, tandis que ce dernier massait les fesses de son amant, serrant fort et enfonçant ses ongles courts dans la peau. Harry se recula après une minute, retirant tous ses vêtements avant d'embrasser Louis sur le nez.

« -Va t'asseoir sur le lit, Lou, lui demanda Harry. »

Louis sourit avec enthousiasme, se précipitant pour satisfaire la demande d'Harry. Le plus jeune sourit à l'empressement de Louis et se déplaça dans la pièce pour récupérer quelques objets. Harry saisit le fouet au sol et le jeta sur le lit, souriant sombrement à Louis avant de se diriger vers la commode. Louis le regardait attentivement, car son cadet avait prit un bâillon-boule, deux paires de menottes noires, un vibromasseur, un ensemble de cordes, et un cockring. Louis se remit à déglutir, exposé aux contractions de son sexe à l'idée de ce qu'Harry pouvait lui faire.

Harry posa le reste des objets sur le lit et s'approcha pour embrasser Louis, sa main glissant plus bas pour taquiner ses tétons. Louis gémit dans la bouche de son amant, emmêlant ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés, les tirant. Harry gémit à son tour, avant de se détacher.

« -Tu as été vilain, Louis. Je dois m'assurer que tu sais comment je traite les salopes curieuses, lui dit Harry, en saisissant les menottes. »

Louis gémit quand Harry leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, les menottant à la tête de lit. Harry remonta et saisit le bâillon, le fixant autour de la tête de Louis et dans sa bouche. Harry retint un gémissement à cette vue et prit la corde. Il écarta les jambes de Louis afin qu'elles soient aussi ouvertes que possible, sans lui faire mal, les poussant au niveau des genoux, pour qu'il repose sur son ventre. Harry les attacha avec les cordes et ne put retenir un gémissement cette fois, de voir Louis piéger comme ça le fit durcir encore plus.

Les yeux bleus cristal de Louis s'assombrirent, trop excité, malgré le tremblement nerveux dans son ventre. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il avait une perversion pour ce genre de chose jusqu'à maintenant, mais il devina enfin ce que les gens voulaient dire lorsqu'ils disaient vous ne saurez jamais si vous n'essayez pas. Il n'avait jamais su qu'Harry avait une perversion pour ce genre de chose non plus, mais en laissant sa curiosité lui sembla être la plus grande idée qu'il ait jamais eu.

Harry lui tourna le dos à nouveau, ramassant le cockring en métal, avant de le faire glisser sur la base de l'érection de Louis. Le plus âgé émit une plainte, étouffée par le bâillon. Harry embrassa sa joue et se leva.

« -Je reviens tout de suite…, dit-il, avant de s'arrêter à la porte. N'essaye même pas de t'échapper, ajouta-t-il ironiquement, voyant Louis rouler des yeux, essayant de rire autour de la boule rouge. »

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre et rechercha la petite bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il gardait, la trouvant sous son oreiller. Il la ramena dans ce qu'il aimait appeler _la chambre_ et revint sur le lit avec Louis.

« -Je suis de retour, bébé, dit Harry, jetant la bouteille sur le lit avant de s'asseoir. »

Louis se plaignit, en essayant de demander quelque chose, qu'Harry ne put comprendre. Le plus jeune fut simplement abstraction pour le moment, faisant taire son amant avant de saisir le lubrifiant. Il étala la substance sur trois doigts, embrassant le cou de Louis plusieurs fois avant de pousser un premier doigt dans son intimité.

Le plus âgé ne s'en rendit à peine compte, pas étranger à ce sentiment. Harry le remarqua et haleta, regardant droit dans les yeux de Louis.

« -Tu es une salope, Louis. Qui as-tu laissé te faire ça ? demanda Harry, une légère jalousie dans ses mots à la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse toucher le garçon qu'il aimait. »

Louis secoua la tête, essayant de dire à Harry que personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça, à part lui-même et Harry. Le plus jeune ajouta un autre doigt et eut encore plus de mal à comprendre ce que Louis tentait de dire. Quand il réussit finalement, Harry haleta plus fort, des images sales remplissant son esprit, faisant ses doigts aller beaucoup plus vite. Louis pleurnicha.

« -Dirty boy. Tu te fais ça ? demanda Harry, la voix remplie d'émerveillement et de luxure. »

Louis hocha la tête, sa bouche commençant à sucer le bâillon. Harry gémit, ajoutant un troisième doigt et augmentant le rythme. Le dos de Louis s'arqua, un fort gémissement s'échappant.

« -Et tu penses à qui quand tu te touches ? questionna Harry, voyant les yeux de Louis clignoter jusqu'à ce qu'un autre gémissement sorte de sa bouche. Tu penses à moi, n'est-ce pas, bébé ? Tu imagines que c'est moi qui le fait, non ? »

Louis hocha la tête frénétiquement cette fois-ci, les longs doigts en lui et la voix d'Harry le rendant fou à bien des égards.

« -Une telle salope. Tu te doigtes en pensant à moi quand je suis à dix mètres de toi. Tellement sale, et tellement sexy. »

Louis gémit à nouveau, Harry ayant frappé sa prostate. Le plus jeune l'étira quelques minutes, avant de tirer ses doigts pleins de lubrifiant pour atteindre le vibromasseur. Louis le regarda attentivement, couinant doucement d'anticipation. Harry le tourna à la puissance maximale et le poussa en Louis, entendant son aîné haleter et gémir en même temps.

Harry prit alors le fouet que Louis avait examiné plus tôt, qui se trouvait être son préféré, et le fit glisser sur le torse de Louis. Les yeux de plus âgé s'écarquillèrent, regardant le fouet en cuir noir maintenant autour de son nombril. Il prit le contact visuel avec Harry et posa une question silencieuse.

« -Je te l'ai dit, les gens curieux sont punis, lui rappela Harry, faisant claquer le fouet sur sa poitrine en prononçant le dernier mot. »

Louis geignit, de petites larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux malgré la contraction de son sexe. Il aimait ça plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais ça lui faisait vraiment mal.

« -Oh, ma petite pute aime ça ? demanda Harry, portant le fouet sur le ventre délicat de Louis. »

Louis geignit à moitié, il gémit à moitié, et hocha la tête désespérément, ne sachant pas s'il en demandait plus ou s'il voulait que son amant arrête. Harry continua cependant, faisant claquer le fouet sur les fesses de Louis et sur les côtés de ses cuisses.

-Une si jolie salope, bébé. Tu as l'air tellement bon, ta peau rougie comme ça. Surtout ton cul magnifique, le complimenta Harry.

Le sexe de Louis était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé possible et maintenant, il voulait juste qu'Harry le prenne intensément, parce que le vibromasseur était encore en lui, qu'il était encore en marche, et qu'avec les coups de fouet, c'en était trop pour Louis. Il aurait voulu venir maintenant, mais le cockring le maintenait et il ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'il était menotté et ligoté et bâillonné et tout était si excitant et Louis pourrait certainement s'habituer à cela.

Harry fit claquer le fouet un peu plus longtemps, avant de jeter l'objet au sol, ne pouvant plus supporter la délicieuse vue de Louis plus longtemps. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça et il le savait. Il lui arracha le vibromasseur et l'éteignit, entendant le souffle de Louis à la perte de sensation. Harry attrapa le lubrifiant et se pencha pour enlever le bâillon. Louis se lécha les lèvres et Harry avec des yeux qui semblaient innocents.

Harry l'embrassa passionnément, puis se recula.

« -Je vais te baiser tellement fort, bébé, que tu pourras le sentir pendant des semaines. Tu vas me prier pour venir, mais tu ne seras autorisé que lorsque je te le dirais, lui dit Harry. »

Louis gémit bruyamment, son dos s'arquant.

« -Putain, oui, Haz, s'il… s'il te plait, plaida-t-il, la voix rauque. »

Harry hocha la tête, étalant le lubrifiant sur son sexe avant de s'enfoncer profondément. Il ne perdit pas de temps et établit un rythme, un rythme aussi rapide et fort qu'il pouvait actuellement gérer. Louis grimaça légèrement, ne s'y étant pas attendu, mais le plaisir prit le dessus, et il avança ses hanches pour répondre aux poussées de son amant. Harry desserra les cordes des jambes de Louis, le sentant se tortiller de l'inconfort de la position et de la rugosité des liens.

« -Putain, tu es si bon comme ça. Tellement détruit et mendiant pour ma bite. Tu n'as pas idée de combien de temps j'ai voulu le faire avec toi, murmura Harry, se penchant pour attraper les lèvres de Louis dans un baiser essentiellement constitué de dents et de langues. »

Louis ne put même pas réagir et encore moins parler, il était juste allongé là et prenait tout ce qu'Harry lui donnait. Le plus jeune dura une minute, la salle pleine de bruits de claquements de peau et de succions. Harry vint en criant le prénom de son amant, se libérant au plus profond de lui. Louis gémit à la sensation, souhaitant tellement jouir lui aussi.

Harry prit une minute pour sortir de son état post-orgasme et se stabilisa, avant de se retirer. Louis pleurnicha sans motif.

« -Ha… Harry. S'il te plait, s'il… s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ve… venir, ça fait trop mal, s'il te plait, putain ! supplia Louis, les yeux fermés, le souffle haletant.

-Avoue que tu es une sale pute. Dis-le et je te laisse jouir, demanda Harry à bout de souffle. »

Louis aurait normalement refusé de le faire. Il aurait dit à Harry d'aller se faire foutre et aurait protégé sa dignité. Mais maintenant, menotté, les jambes indécemment écartées, dans une salle pleines de jouets et d'instruments de torture, il décida que sa dignité était beaucoup trop loin pour s'en préoccuper. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour stabiliser sa voix tremblante et fit ce qu'Harry lui avait demandé.

« -Je… je suis… suis… une sale… une sale pute, gémit Louis.

-Et à qui appartiens-tu ? questionna Harry, glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur de Louis, submergé par la sensation de son propre sperme contre sa peau. »

Louis gémit fortement, le corps tout endolori, ayant des crampes dans les épaules et les jambes.

« -A toi, putain, merde, Hazza, je suis à toi, tout à toi, rien qu'à toi ! cria Louis. »

Harry sourit et retira le cockring, frappant ses doigts contre la prostate de Louis. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut au plus âgé pour jouir, se libérant violement sur sa poitrine et criant le nom d'Harry. Ce dernier commença immédiatement à délier Louis, ne souhaitant pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise plus longtemps. Il enleva les menottes et les cordes, apaisant les marques rouges avec sa langue. Louis étira ses jambes et ses bras, entendant ses os craquer.

Harry le nettoya avec un boxer qu'il ramassa au sol et remit chacun de ses jouets à leur place. Il se retourna et vit les yeux endormis de Louis le regarder. Le plus jeune sourit et marcha en arrière, portant Louis comme une mariée pour le porter dans sa chambre.

Harry le posa sur son lit et se coucha à côté de lui, se blottissant contre son corps. Louis sourit paresseusement, puis fronça les sourcils quand une pensée lui vint.

« -Hazza, tu voulais vraiment dire ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il calmement.

-A propos de quoi ? répondit Harry.

-Vouloir faire ça depuis longtemps.

-Oui. J'ai dit chaque mot que j'ai voulu dire, Lou.

Louis analysa sa phrase pendant une minute, puis un autre sourire orna son visage.

-J'ai dit tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, aussi, annonça Louis, la voix toujours calme.

-A propos de quoi ? demanda à nouveau Harry.

-Etre tout à toi. »

Harry lui sourit.

« -Je suis tout à toi aussi, bébé, admit-il. »

Les yeux de Louis se fermèrent et ceux d'Harry aussi, leurs bras enroulés autour de l'autre. Louis prit une autre inspiration.

« -Je pense que je t'aime, Harry.

-Je pense que je t'aime aussi, Louis. »

Les deux garçons se blottirent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, s'endormant en quelques minutes.


End file.
